


The Circus

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Moose!Sam, Other, cat!Cas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck被马戏团“绑架”了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Circus

镇上来了一个马戏团。  
当Chuck两手提着新买的狗粮和猫粮路过那面贴着马戏团海报的落地玻璃，有个小丑塞给他一张宣传单时，他就决定去看看。  
当然，他不能带上Castiel和Gadreel。  
他愉快地吃完盘子里的沙拉，搞定了两个小家伙的一切，准备出门的时候，Castiel和Gadreel担忧的眼神简直让他想放弃这个完美的计划。  
但他关上房门之后一切的烦恼都随之而去了。  
Chuck怎么能想到把宣传单留在饭桌上是个错误。  
Castiel跳上椅子，接着是桌子，坚定地把粉色的肉爪子拍在单子里马戏团小丑的脸上。  
“Gadreel，我们得去把主人救回来。”  
猫咪看着把头搁在餐桌边上的大狗说。  
当Castiel和Gadreel打开玻璃门（上帝保佑Chuck家不会吸引小偷）从家里出发找到Sam和Dean的时候，他们已经在树上睡着了。  
“嘿，Sam醒醒，我需要你们的帮助。”  
被吵醒的麋鹿在较矮的树枝上晃了晃脑袋，整棵树都抖了抖，有片树叶落在了Gadreel的头顶。  
“到底为什么这么大的家伙一定要睡在树上。”  
“因为这是我们的家，蠢狗。”  
松鼠抱着自己的大尾巴从树洞里钻出来，睡眼朦胧的样子让他的话少了几分威慑力。  
在短暂的交流后这个奇怪的组合出发前往马戏团，Dean对这个拯救人类的计划表达了厌烦，但是他觉得Chuck对于坚果的品味很不错，所以最后他依然挂在了鹿角上。  
好吧，一只猫一只狗一只松鼠也就算啦。  
但是那只鹿是怎么回事。  
大街上的人们被这个奇怪的景象停住了脚步。  
随后他们想到了今天表演的马戏团。  
都决定放下是手里的报警电话。  
所以当它们转进已经开始表演的马戏团时也没有人拦下它们，反而大家都安心了不少。  
Sam钻进旁边的一个帐篷里。  
“我的上帝啊那是一只麋鹿吗？”它们听见一个声音，“我还只在电视机里见过呢。”  
说话的是一只黑色的鸟，脸颊上带着黄色的羽毛。  
“你们是新来的吗~”它继续说着，“身上带了糖吗？”  
真是只奇怪的鸟，Castiel想着，歪了歪脑袋。  
“哦看呐，真是位漂亮的猫咪~”一个带着法国口音的声音从另一边传来，“不知道有没有荣幸知道您的姓名~”  
那是只Ara Macao，Castiel想着，我在电视上见过，五彩金刚鹦鹉。  
“或许我该先自我介绍，”鹦鹉俯下身子，算是表达敬意，“我叫Balthazar，这一位是鹩哥Gabriel。”  
“我叫Castiel，这是Sam，Dean还有Gadreel。”  
“废话少说你们这群长羽毛的混蛋快把Chuck交出来！”  
Dean迅速地跳到Sam大角的最顶端。  
“Dean。”  
Sam无奈地甩了一下头毛，试图把松鼠从顶上赶下来。  
“对不起你们见到了一个人类吗？”Castiel示意大狗站起来，“大概像Gadreel立起来那么高，头发乱乱的，留着胡子。”  
“不，小美人~”Balthazar回答，“这里是马戏团，太多人了。”  
我叫Castiel，不是小美人，Cas想着。  
“Chuck是谁？你们的饲养员吗？”Gabriel接下去，“他身上有带糖果吗？”  
“我们的主人。”  
“坚果供应商。”  
“不他不卖坚果，矮子。”  
松鼠甩甩尾巴无视了Gadreel的反驳。  
“一个朋友。”Sam说着，“我们非常担心他的安全。”  
“你们可以去表演的帐篷看看，那里挤满了人类。”  
“谢谢你们。”  
“不用谢，亲爱的，”Balthazar张开五彩的翅膀，“永远乐意为您效劳。”  
我叫Castiel，不是亲爱的，Cas再一次想着。  
Gadreel在巨大的帐篷门口嗅了嗅，太多奇怪的味道了，它没法确定Chuck是否在里面。  
里面传来一阵阵欢呼声，这让大麋鹿不安地踏着地面。  
但它们不会退缩。  
他们得把Chuck救出来。  
当四个家伙闯进表演帐篷，观众们没有理由不把视线从正在表演的大猩猩Uriel身上挪开，事实上他们更加热情地欢呼声证明他们以为这是个意外惊喜。  
除了一个人，跌跌撞撞地从观众席中间跑出来。  
哦，可怜的Chuck。  
这是个愉快但疲惫，而且一如既往心塞的夜晚，但Chuck开着车领着一只麋鹿往家回去的时候没有发现有一双眼睛从某栋房子的窗户里看出来，直直地盯着Sam的大角。  
“多漂亮的大角啊。”  
Lucifer用袖口擦了擦手里的猎枪说道。

The end  
By沈了鱼


End file.
